


<上鎖的時間>.未收錄片段1

by agens0612



Series: 【Seulrene】上鎖的時間 [10]
Category: seulrene - Fandom
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 20:48:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29922624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agens0612/pseuds/agens0612
Series: 【Seulrene】上鎖的時間 [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1513592
Kudos: 1





	.未收錄片段1

*70

*需先看過<上鎖的時間>全系列

*<上鎖的時間>未收錄片段#1

*時間線約在06章左右，柱現搬回自己住的地方後，兩人在醫院再相遇之前

#1

<未寄出的那些信，之一>

-

瑟琪，

今天是我搬離的第七天了。

我不敢相信，才一週嗎？

總覺得過了好久，沒有你在身邊的每一刻，都覺得時間的流動，竟緩慢的可怕，彷彿被強迫回到遇見你之前。

搬離那裡，是很不容易的決定。

你的租屋處，對不起，我甚至，沒有勇氣稱呼那裡為你的家。

家啊，畢竟家這個字，一直以來我都沒有除了和其他人的想像。

在我心裡，家始終等於有你的地方。

你家、你的，與我無關的。

天氣逐漸變涼，我想秋天很快就要結束了。

這個時間，不曉得你休息了沒有？

就算你的體溫比我稍微高一些，還是要記得穿暖。

我最近很常，沒來由的，想起第一次見到你的時候。

當我在混沌的意識中轉醒，睜開眼，看見笑容溫暖的你。

像個小太陽般的。

誰能預料到呢，你會從那刻起，就此照亮我的生命。

如同初遇、如同和你一起度過的每一個數不盡的日子，早晨睡醒的時分。

滋養了我荒漠般的生命。

每一分、每一秒。

雖感覺數不盡，卻在轉眼間就過去了。

那感覺那麼深的愛意，也會有一天就此被放下嗎？

我曾經想過不只一次，你真的好像太陽。

溫暖又熾熱，總是照耀別人，卻其實難以靠近，難以一窺你的心底。

對於同事、家人、朋友、愛人，對於身邊的所有人，你總是全心全意的付出。

永遠體貼，永遠善良。

好像永遠不會難過，永遠不會傷心。

那樣子的你，總是好的讓我心痛。

偶爾也依賴一下我吧。

總是你在聽我的煩惱，總是你在陪伴我。

想起我失憶的那天站在你家門口，明明我已成為負擔，是你不需要收留的人，終歸是因為心軟而遷就。

你其實不喜歡好多好多事情，卻總是說沒關係，沒事。

飲食的口味配合我。

旅行的地點也全依我。

都好，都可以，姐姐喜歡就好。

那你自己呢？

好像，比較了解對方的人是你。

所以當我看見那女孩買了你喜歡吃的東西，看見終於有人照顧你，我既欣喜又被悔恨淹沒。

看見你終於被擁抱，有人能夠接住你。

我是多麼，既欣慰又痛苦。

永遠沒有陰暗面的小太陽。

卻是永遠隱忍，永遠在我看不見的地方哭泣。

就連我對你說出離婚的那天也是，你總是在隱忍你的情緒，甚至懇求那麼差勁的我不要離開。

現在也是嗎？

是否依然在忍耐，在惡夢裡掙扎。

也許你不相信，可我確實終日在悔恨裡漂泊，任由想念在懊悔中沸騰。

你很勇敢，比你想像中的，還要勇敢千倍萬倍。

我失憶的那天，你在家門口見我，在睡前提醒我吃藥，我看著你，拚命忍著難過的樣子，想著你心裡有多難受，我的心都要碎掉了。

可我知道，我連一點點，擔心你的資格也沒有。

對不起，是我做錯了。

即使要我說無數遍的道歉，我都願意。

我真真切切的傷透了你。

相對你的善良、體貼。

我卻用自私、懦弱和逃避與之回應。

不管是什麼理由，我都不應該做出那樣的事情。

你可以罵我，怪我，甚至恨我。

或是不要理我，和我所有的朋友說我的壞話。

可你都沒有。

善良如你，就連被我傷害了，就連是我失憶之後，都還在顧慮我的心情。

和你一起度過的年歲。

變成了我生命裡的一部分。

我的個性，我喜歡的音樂，我挑選電影的標準，我看世界的角度⋯

全都是與你交織的生活軌跡，全都充滿我們相愛的點滴。

在經過麵包店時，我會下意識的買你喜歡的口味，結帳時才發現已經沒有送出的機會。

就算，就算我什麼都不做。

也總想著你在做些什麼。

在忙嗎？

在休息嗎？

在吃飯嗎？

在上班嗎？

會想到我嗎？

如果我將想念，放在我們都會經過的路上，你是否也會，有那麼一絲的機會，也想到我呢。

對不起，瑟琪阿。

我仍在習慣，仍然在努力，努力如何不讓每一個念想，與你有關。

你可能不相信。

18歲的那年，我在公車站遇見了你。

是我追你的，對吧。

藉著人生地不熟的理由，要強的請你陪著我吃了好幾個月的飯，陪我走了好多的路。

20幾歲，有你的每一天，生活既踏實又豐盛，我以為那便是永遠的幸福。

我曾經想過百次、千次，甚至是無數次，是怎麼樣的幸運，能夠讓我遇見你。

31歲，我失去了你。

是我親手傷害，最愛我的你。

是我弄丟，我最珍貴的，最珍貴的你。

34歲，我有了和你相遇的機會。

你卻已經有了新的想望，新的生活，新的伴侶。

我應該當面和你說的。

應該要當面祝福你阿。

我終歸是自私的。

我甚至暗自希望過，希望那女孩是壞人。

希望她待你不好，希望她能給予我重回你身邊的理由。

是她接住你的。

用她的體貼。

溫柔的，不計代價的擁抱你。

就算你真的是太陽，她也擁有不怕被燒成灰燼的勇氣。

我知道，我感覺的到。

那滿溢、勇敢的愛意。

她很愛你，真的很愛很愛你。

那不是年份，可以與之衡量的。

你會幸福的。

祝你和她長長久久。

要快樂，要和她好好的過生活。

這些祝福，我打從心底知道。

全是言不由衷，全是可笑的謊言。

想到你們親密，想到你們互相依賴。

想到你的未來，我再也無法參與…。

對不起。

我又自私了，又捨不得放下你。

可是總該放下的，對吧？

有你的這份愛，以及愛你的那些日子，我很快樂。

也依舊認為，遇見你，是人生裡最幸運的事情。

我相信你真的值得，更好更好的人。

我不敢奢求，能再有愛你……甚至是說出我有多愛你的機會和資格。

只希望你，不要責怪自己，不要覺得自己哪裡做錯了。

記得吃藥，要準時去看醫生，要照顧自己。

這一次，我會有勇氣寄出嗎？

如果你有看到這些，如果你有看完這些。

謝謝你又容忍了一次，我的自私。

晚安。

-

裴柱現將信紙放進淡橘色的信封，深呼吸了一大口氣，她用指尖輕撫了好一會兒信封上康瑟琪的名字，隨後將那支SKB的鋼筆輕輕放下。

她坐了很久，很久。

不曉得在想些什麼，書房安靜的只剩下暖爐運轉的聲音。

她微微偏頭，書桌旁的碎紙機映入眼廉。

她突然站起，將信紙又重新抽出信封後一鼓作氣的塞進機器裡。

她的動作嫻熟，像是做過好幾次一樣。

沒有幾秒鐘，像是怪獸一樣的機器高速運轉起來，紙張則在嘎支聲中變成碎片。

裴柱現扶住胸口，似乎突然窒息般的難受，她猛地跪下，將塑膠箱取出，像發瘋似的把碎片試圖拼湊回去。

好奇怪阿，明明那只是自己寫的信。

可她卻一邊拼，一邊急躁的喊著瑟琪的名字。

想也知道，徒勞無功。

實在太細碎了。

被千個，百個，那麼鋒利的刀片用力劃過的紙張阿。

最後當然會變成那麼小的，一片一片的。

碎屑。

不管多努力，也只能拚出不像樣的筆劃。

那一晚。

裴柱現就那樣跪在書房的地毯上，捧著那一大堆終究會被丟到垃圾桶裡的碎紙，泣不成聲。

好久，好久。

#1完


End file.
